


Victor Used Sweet Kiss

by wishfulFeline



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Just Sex, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, guys being dudes whats better than this, just some soft bro fun, victor is accidentally a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Victor asks to achieve his more embarrassing desires and is met with 100% compliance.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205





	Victor Used Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> please even if you must see it as an AU pretend they were like 16 or so when they started their journey im not some kinda degenerate wanting to write prepubescent lewd i swear to arceus bro

It hadn’t ever been unusual for two boys to have a sleepover. Or share a tent when camping! Two guys sleeping together wasn’t inherently  _ inherently  _ romantic or sexual, but when said two guys are dating and still in that phase of getting used to the couples-only activities they could do together, that changes things.

Hop and Victor had been together for years, but only in the past few months following the champion cup had they begun to date. Victor decided to hold back from confessing until after the championship for the sake of his feelings affecting their friendly rivalry. And once he let Hop know his true emotions, they discovered Hop had decided on the exact same thing.

It took time to get used to just meeting up somewhere now counting as a date, and holding hands not just to show the other something. But easing into it hadn’t been difficult. They liked and trusted the other enough to not fear any harsh judgement from the other. 

So, they cuddled, held hands, and stayed together for as often as they could when they weren’t busy with their newfound careers. Kissing was a shyer endeavor than anything else so far. They only did it when all alone, just like they did with the L-word. It’d started to wear on Victor though. They’d kiss and kiss and kiss, but it was always just a couple of seconds. He felt guilty for wanting more from Hop, but how could he not? He was attracted to him.

**Very** attracted to him. Imagining Hop’s hands touching him more deep into the night. He couldn’t help it! He  _ knew  _ he had to be patient, Hop seemed like someone who would want to take things slow. But, a deep kiss wasn’t too much to ask for, was it? Just to try it? 

Victor steeled himself on his decision. If he didn’t take action, he couldn’t guarantee that Hop ever would.

The next time they went on a date, he made sure it was a  _ date-date _ . Be all romantic and cheesy together. Any time he could make Hop laugh or blush he felt like he fell even more in love with him. And asking to spend the night together wasn’t suspicious. They’d get ready for bed, and then...

Hop pressed a chaste kiss to Victor’s lips, giving him a grin after. 

“Okay,  _ now  _ I can sleep easy,” Hop joked. 

Victor tugged Hop’s shirt sleeve before he could turn around.

“Mh?” Hop hummed. 

“I want to kiss more,” Victor said softly.

Hop smiled affectionately, “You’re silly.” 

He scooted on his knees to face Victor again and put his hands on Victor’s thighs, giving him another kiss. He went to pull away, but Victor jolted forward to kiss him again. Hop was taken aback, but laughed and kissed Victor a third time and then a fourth. 

“Okay,  _ now  _ do you want to—” 

Victor cut him off. “Nh—N-No, I want to do more than that!”

Hop looked at him in disbelief. “Just how many times do you want to kiss?”

Victor shook his head. “I don’t mean it like that...I don’t mean  _ number  _ of kisses, per say, just…”

He blushed at his own desires. “I want to kiss deeper than that. Like...with tongue,” he squeaked out, voice getting quieter and quieter. 

Hop turned red at the realization. “ _ OH? _ You—You’d be okay with that?”

“Are  _ you  _ okay with it?” Victor asked, voiced raised again. 

Hop looked down at his hands on Victor’s thighs. “I’ve wanted to do it too, actually, I just thought I’d mess it up.”

Victor smiled and put his hand on Hop’s cheek. “I’ll probably mess up too, so...I just really want to kiss you.”

Hop nodded, meeting Victor’s eyes before closing them as their lips touched once more. They moved their lips against each other as they’d grown used to doing, but instead of stopping at that, Hop prodded his tongue past Victor’s lips. Victor shook with the pounding of his heart as he parted his lips more and Hop followed suit. Hop’s tongue slid into Victor’s mouth and ran across his tongue. Victor furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his tongue back. It was weird, and they weren’t quite sure where to go from there, but even so, they didn’t want to stop. Victor grabbed Hop’s shoulders, leaning into him more. He twisted his tongue around Hop’s, taking in his taste and his scent. Hop squeezed his thighs in return. It made him feel weak and warm. They swirled their tongues together, the feeling growing more pleasant. When their lips parted ever so slightly and the friction of his tongues hit open air it felt shockingly good.

Victor rose off his knees to get closer to Hop. In doing so, he pushed the taller boy backwards slowly, their kiss parting sloppily. Before Hop could say anything, Victor was on top of him and diving right back into the kiss. He was overwhelmed with how desperately Victor kissed him, as if he hadn’t seen him in years. He stroked the sides of Hop’s tongue. Experimentally, he sucked Hop’s tongue into his mouth forcefully. What he didn’t expect was the whine Hop made in reply. Hop burned with embarrassment at the sound but Victor felt heat shoot to his groin.

“I liked that,” Hop whimpered, their lips still brushing. That was all it took for Victor to continue devouring Hop.

Hop grazed his teeth on Victor’s lower lip and the brunette hummed in approval. But he couldn’t help wanting to hear more from Hop...he roughly sucked Hop’s tongue again. Hop clutched Victor’s hips and whined. He rubbed his thighs together, starting to take notice of just how turned on he was getting. They licked each other’s tongues in the open air when Victor had to lean back the tiniest bit to push one of his knees under Hop’s thigh. Their legs were scissoring and all it took was their lips smashing together again for Victor to press his hips forward and touch their crotches. 

Victor gasped and Hop bit his lip in reply. Their tongues sloppily twirled together as their focus faltered. They grinded their groins together, Victor breaking their kiss for a second to clench his teeth when Hop thrust back especially hard.

“Hop, s-should we stop? Is this happening too fast?” Victor asked nervously. Even while asking he couldn’t stop himself from continuing to rub their hardening erections together.

“It’s up to you, because,” Hop started, voice then lowering. “I don’t want to stop. It feels too good.”

Victor’s stomach flipped at how cute it was to see Hop being so submissive and honest. In a situation like this, he’d expected their roles to be reversed. But the way Hop looked up at him made him feel like a Mightyena about to eat a Wooloo and he didn’t think he hated it.

“Saying something like that makes me want you more,” Victor said, sultry. Hop shivered. He’d never heard Victor say something so incredibly forward before, but his surprise only increased when Victor tugged on Hop’s shorts, urging him to take them off. 

“Ah? You…!? I don’t know if I can—” Hop yelped until Victor held a finger to his lips.

“I only want to keep rubbing them together. Is that okay?” he asked, smile shyer than before. 

Hop’s heart thumped. “It’s okay.”

He obliged Victor’s unspoken request, taking his shorts off. He felt like he might die of embarrassment now having completely exposed himself to Victor. Victor leaned back to tug his pants down. One leg completely, the other one just down to the knee. 

Once he had, he leaned down and ravished Hop’s lips again. Hop and Victor moaned ever so softly as Victor slowly started up his short thrusts again. Hop ran his hands up Victor’s back underneath his shirt, taking in the feeling of his muscles contracting and his heat. Victor put his hands up Hop’s shirt, running his teeth over the top of Hop’s tongue as he did. He pushed up Hop’s shirt with his wrists and blindly rubbed his chest until he found his nipples, already erect. He felt Hop’s cock twitch as he bucked up against Victor’s. Hop yanked his hand back to his face, turning to the side. Of course neither wanted to stop kissing. It was just that Victor rubbed one of Hop’s nipples and sucked his tongue at the same time. And covering his spit coated mouth with his arm was the best thing he could do to stop himself from  _ moaning.  _

Victor wanted to just... _ demolish  _ Hop at the sound. He’d touch Hop all night to hear more of that. He thrust harder against Hop’s dick, teasing his nipples with both hands. Hop couldn’t hold it back, covering his face with his forearm as he moaned again.

“Arceus Hop, that’s really sexy…” Victor purred into Hop’s ear who could do nothing but whine in indignation.

Their erections got slick with pre-cum, which gave Victor enough initiative to move his lips farther down. The tip of his dick had to run along the lower half of Hop’s shaft, but Hop’s thrusts had the head pressing against Victor’s lower stomach, which felt just as good. Victor licked one of Hop’s nipples. He tugged on the other with his fingers and sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it how he’d come to find Hop loved done to his tongue.

“Hyaah! Victor! Victor that’s—so much, it feels t-too good,” Hop wailed, voice shaking.

Hearing his name said in such a desperate way made Victor  _ astonishingly  _ horny. He rolled Hop’s nipple between his fingertips roughly, licking at the other. He thrust their erections together faster. Hop’s rational self told him to keep covering his mouth, but he clung to Victor with both his arms, clutching his shirt. “Victor! Ahn!” he whined. His thoughts were spinning and all he could do was jerk his hips back and forth in time with Victor. 

“Haah, ah—ah, Hop, I love you,” Victor said. They’d only said it to each other a few times before, saving it for special moments. It slipped out unintentionally, but their first sexual experience could certainly count as special.

“I love you, I love you,” Hop repeated. Victor pulled back up to kiss Hop again. They pressed their tongues together hard and Hop felt his heart flutter. He began to hump out of sync with Victor, going faster. He couldn’t help himself, it felt  _ amazing,  _ it felt so good, it felt better than anything else he’d ever felt before. He’d hardly ever tried touching himself a handful of times prior to this and only once he and Victor started dating. At night he couldn’t stop his thoughts wandering to what it’d feel like when they’d touch each other. This greatly exceeded his expectations. 

Victor broke their kiss, saliva connecting between their lips. “Are you close?” he asked Hop, whose eyes were open ever so slightly to look into Victor’s.

“Mhm,” he affirmed. “Victor, this feels really really good.”   
Victor chuckled before speeding up. They whined in unison. “It really is, isn’t it?”

Their thighs clapped against each other as they frotted, cocks knocking together and against each other.

Hop clung to Victor’s back so hard his fingernails dug in. “Ah! Ah! Victor, I love you so much, oh Arceus.”

He hugged his lover and came hard against Victor’s stomach, feeling shockwaves shoot through his body and sparks filling his vision. Victor, not wanting to miss out, reached down to stroke his own cock quickly, raising his hips as he came onto Hop’s crotch.

The two of them shook, riding out their orgasms as they emptied their cum on one another. 

“Victor,” Hop murmured.   
“Hop,” Victor whispered in return.

“I love you so much,” he said, kissing Victor again, softly. 

Victor smiled into the kiss. “I’m really happy.”

Hop nodded and smiled back. “And really sweaty.”

Victor pouted. “You are too. And sticky.”

Hop blushed. “We should do something about that.”

“We will just...give me a second,” Victor said before flopping onto Hop. “It takes a lot of effort being on top.”

Hop hummed and ran a hand through Victor’s hair. “You’re the one who pushed me down, though.”   
Victor laughed. “Very worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo woohoo woohoo woohoo woohoo  
> i love trainshipping i fucking LOVE trainshipping and im working on a more Serious fic that has it but my extreme love has been building so i needed to release it in the form of letting them go to pokemon daycare together [wolf whistles]  
> on pixiv i saw a pretty decent amount of hop being soft while victor is like [smacks ur ass hard] so i was like haha i gotta give the people what they want  
> tfw u tryna kiss but your dick says hey knock knock  
> smash that kudos if you want me to produce more trainshipping because even if you dont im still gonna do it


End file.
